


he's a dork... but he's mine, so.

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bbangkyu are mentioned like once guys im sorry, first time writing this pairing, newmoon owo, softie kevin, thrift shop trip :D, title is chanhee's attitude towards kevin, tsundere chanhee lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choi Chanhee would barely bat an eyelash at you if you told him he'd grown soft. But who was going to deny the truth?AKAChanhee loves his dorky boyfriend, Kevin.





	he's a dork... but he's mine, so.

Chanhee rolled his eyes as his boyfriend tossed a few hoodies onto the scuffed wooden floor, steadily creating a pile of rejects. They’d been stuck in the mall for  _ hours, _ just to hang out with Changmin and Younghoon. They’d left hours ago, probably to do some lovey dovey shit,  _ watching horror movies or something.  _ Chanhee actually prided himself on how him and his boyfriend weren’t really the type to display affection in public, saving  _ everyone _ the pain of having to watch them playfully bicker or make constant heart eyes at each other.

 

“Jeez Moon, you’re really indecisive, aren’t you?” Chanhee commented as another jacket was tossed into the pile, plucking it from the horde outside his dressing room. It had a lemon pattern and to the younger’s surprise, had a crappily photoshopped image of Beyonce on the back.  _ Why the hell did the thrift store even accept this? _ The face just gave Chanhee shivers, quickly dropping the article of clothing. Kevin just hummed before kicking open the door, giving a spin.

 

“How’s this?” His boyfriend was draped in a salmon hoodie with a white heart on the chest, so oversized it ended right above his knees.  _ Fucking Kevin Moon. _ How dare he, in that adorable sweater, along with his circle spectacles that Chanhee  _ adored? _

 

“Why does it have ‘Ryan’ on the sleeve?” Chanhee blurted trying to divert Kevin’s attention in attempt to cover his blush. Kevin just blinked at him before shrugging.

 

“But look! They have a pixel pattern on the elbows Chanhee,” Kevin exclaimed excitedly.  _ Seriously, _ the universe couldn’t give Chanhee a break for one minute? Chanhee might as well as have died on the spot when Kevin accepted his offer to be his boyfriend, did he really have to deal with him being a soft dork too?  _ What type of evil overlord was I in a past life to deserve this?  _ Chanhee groaned internally. Kevin flipped his arm to reveal black and white patches on the elbows, slipping it off to check the price tag. 

 

“Check the pile, I think there’s a baby blue one somewhere…” Chanhee grumbled as he bent over to tear through what was the equivalent of the past  _ hour.  _ Indeed, he did find a blue one in the very bottom, retrieving it only to turn around and find that Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

 

“I’m breaking up with him,” Chanhee muttered under breath, awkwardly shuffling around the store to find him. Eventually he found Kevin at the counter, shoving his credit card into his pocket.

 

“Thanks miss!” Kevin turned away and did a double take at Chanhee. “Oh my gosh, finally, c’mon, let’s see you try on your new sweater.” It was Chanhee’s turn to act surprised and the boy let out a long sigh as he realized Kevin didn’t want the sweater for  _ himself, _ but for  _ him.  _ Chanhee reluctantly followed Kevin to the hall with the dressing stalls, thumping his head against the door as he closed it. 

 

“Chanhee,” Kevin whined, “stop acting like you’re in ‘I Care,’ and try the thing on!” Even if months had passed into their relationship Chanhee would always contemplate which was sadder: the fact Kevin incorporated Beyonce into his daily speech or the fact Chanhee understood all of his references. Chanhee hung up the vintage flannel he’d been sporting that afternoon, exchanging it for the hoodie.

 

“Oh…” Chanhee said, doing a once over of himself in the mirror. His wasn’t over sized like Kevin’s, but he still felt… safe in it.

 

“Oh what? Can I see, please Chanhee?” The blond didn’t even have to check if Kevin was outside, he could feel the minuscule tremors Kevin was making from bouncing. Chanhee silently opened the door, Kevin immediately squealing like a child who was just rewarded candy. And even though a few fellow shoppers looked over to see the source of the sound, his look of joy was worth it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When they showed up the next night at Younghoon and Changmin's apartment for their weekly movie night, they were questioned on the spot. Kevin had practically begged Chanhee to wear their hoodies instead of their uniform animal onesies. But the other couple's teasing didn't matter to Chanhee, as long as he was comfortable and Kevin was happy. Besides, he saw Changmin scrolling through Amazon for, "couple hoodies."_  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic in a really good mood!! i really enjoyed writing this pairing, especially since they have lots of cute irl moments. :)) and believe me, if you told me a month ago i would be shipping them, i wouldn't believe you. choichanhee's fic converted me with her amazing fic!!! it's called "even when i look away (i'm still looking)" and i love it to pieces uwu. its so well written so even if you aren't a newmoon shipper i recommend it!!!111!
> 
> i want to write more stray kids stuff (minsung maybe changlix lol), maybe some nct stuff too.. so.. i think i'm putting you don't know what you're dealing with on a sorta not really pause? i mean, i REALLY REALLY REALLY want to give you guys some lore/past content and i'm like super impatient... would you guys prefer that? i don't think i would be able to reveal the pre-story stuff as well if i just did it in one chapter, i feel like it'd be too rushed. so maybe, "you don't know what you're dealing with" side stories? they'd all be their own stories btw!! not to mention i have some WILD ideas for a sunhak two parter and a summer/beach inspired bbangkyu oneshot idea. aaghghgh.. so what i'm gonna ask is: should i do the side stories first or get the tbz/sk oneshots out of the way and THEN do the side stories? it's your guys' call since i'm really indecisive. (rip)
> 
> i know not everybody can comment, so heres a strawpoll thingy! link: https://strawpoll.com/3dsg5zps
> 
> also!! were you able to spot all my references? (hint, the references are: the couple bought helloxryan merch! my king!! he is a soft pastel god so i thought i could just slide him in here LOLOL. and if you google beyonce sad songs theres a website where someone said beyonce's saddest song was i care, mainly because it sings about depression.. so.. theres that)
> 
> and lastly!! still trying to figure out how to fix the spacing, etc. using ao3 is painful but worth it. :^))) (save me lmao)
> 
> tumblr: (PURGED, ONLY PRETTY LOOKING REBLOGS ARE LEFT. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!)


End file.
